18 de Octubre
by UkyoNohara
Summary: El día comenzó con una llovizna inesperada y los gritos de su padre. Los charcos de agua no eran una noticia, pero la densa neblina y ese extraño viento no eran nada usuales en esa época del año. Aunque, quizás no era tan raro, esta era la segunda vez que presenciaba algo así. Hace 5 años hubo un panorama similar, mas eso no fue lo que hizo que recodara aquel 18 de Octubre.
1. I

**18 de Octubre**

 **I**

El constante sonido de una gota que cae tras otra provoca que su tiempo de dormir se vea interrumpido, sabiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, retira de mala gana la liviana tela que cubre parcialmente su rostro.

Quizás debido a la mala noche que pasó, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño hace unas horas y ya debe levantarse. No hace falta ser adivino para conocer de antemano cuál será su estado de humor durante el transcurso del día

Gruñe como signo de protesta, la molesta alarma de su teléfono móvil ha empezado a sonar haciendo que la superficie debajo de éste emita una ruidosa vibración que sólo aumenta más razones para su mal despertar.

Intenta sentarse apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, su torso queda descubierto y sus largos cabellos oscuros cubren su espalda cuando logra su cometido.

Un vientecillo helado roza su brazo izquierdo, tal vez no cerró bien la ventana de su cuarto. Con movimientos toscos, se levanta de su lecho y procede a ejecutar lo que dejó a medias la noche pasada.

Mas al acercarse a su objetivo y retirar la cortina, comprueba que sus suposiciones están erradas. La ventana está perfectamente cerrada. El panorama del cristal para afuera es diferente al de otros días, sin darse cuenta, su aliento empaña una parte del vidrio frente a él.

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto continuo al suyo se abre haciendo un ruido sordo, corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello su padre sale de ahí, pero detiene su apresurada marcha cuando lo ve.

El grito que viene a continuación es lo que faltaba para coronar a este día como uno de los peores en su joven vida.

— ¡La ropa se moja!

* * *

N.A:

Si, lo sé, aun tengo que actualizar MUPUB, pero por ahora la inspiración no quiere colaborar con ello. Así que, para amenizar la espera voy a estar escribiendo esta corta historia que lleva un buen tiempo guardada.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. II

**18 de Octubre**

 **II**

El día amanece con una llovizna que el pronóstico del tiempo no tiene dentro de su lista de predicciones climáticas, como siempre.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta que da al patio, observa como su siempre tranquilo padre ahora luce alterado intentando desesperadamente salvar la ropa que aún cuelga en el tendedero.

Sin decirle nada, las prendas de vestir son puestas sobre él de golpe y sin ningún tipo de cuidado, su ceño empieza a fruncirse pero luego de esa escandalosa forma de empezar el día, esto ya no puede superar su límite de paciencia.

— ¡Este clima está loco!

Tú lo estás más, quiere decir pero se guarda el comentario.

— ¡Llover en primavera! ¡En primavera!

Pese a que no existen muchas ocasiones donde ambos comparten la misma opinión, en eso concuerda con él, aunque no debe ser sorpresa, desde que llegaron a esta ciudad, los cambios repentinos son uno de los aspectos menos peculiares en ella.

—Che.

Pero, era cierto, lloviznas en pleno apogeo de primavera... ¿qué clase de bicho raro le picó al clima?

Según el viejo Tiedoll, en sus años de juventud que vivía aquí, esto era el pan de todos los días. No era raro creer que estabas en invierno cuando el calendario claramente gritaba verano.

Hace tanto tiempo que no ve un suceso así, la única vez que recuerda algo parecido fue en...

—Yuu, ¿no es un poco tarde para que te quedes mirando la lluvia?

¿En qué momento el viejo terminó?

Desde la cocina, su padre asoma la cabeza, mirándolo curioso, espera una respuesta suya mientras con uno de sus dedos señala a un lugar a su izquierda.

El reloj de la sala.

Mierda.

Es tarde.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Si, súper corto, pero esta es la forma más cómoda para mí, es mejor a algo que nada :')

Trataré de publicar 2 veces por semana para compensar lo corto de los capítulos :D

Gracias por leer :)


	3. III

**18 de Octubre**

 **III**

Ya con la mochila sobre el hombro, se detiene un momento frente a la puerta principal de la casa antes de abrirla, algo va a suceder.

Sin tener que esperar mucho, la voz de su padre resuena desde el interior de alguna de las habitaciones.

—Yuu, ¿no te olvidas nada?

Él responde sin pensarlo, por esa razón se tardó un poco más en su cuarto.

—No.

Gira el pomo y una helada ventisca le da la bienvenida al exterior. No sólo es la llovizna, también hay neblina pero a comparación del invierno, esta es bastante ligera.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Esa última pregunta se logra escuchar antes de que la puerta se cierre, él prefiere hacer como si no escuchó nada y continuar. La respuesta es obvia.

—Si.

Una vez ya completamente afuera, la humedad del ambiente es más fácil de percibir desde ahí, basta con mirar a su alrededor y respirar un poco para saberlo.

Incluso los papeles que están pegados en el poste frente a su casa se han humedecido, en uno de ellos a penas se puede leer un notable " _Se b-_ " y nada más, es uno de los más viejos.

Kanda nunca fue de poseer el don de la paciencia pero hay excepciones en las que hace un esfuerzo para utilizarla como en esta ocasión, aunque ahora es algo muy cuestionable.

El autobús aún no llega y él lleva un retraso que entre minuto y minuto que transcurre comienza a ser demasiado notable.

Su vista viaja de mirar al horizonte a la espera de algún indicio del dichoso transporte público a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil que se ha encendido.

Notificaciones, molestas notificaciones de Facebook que decide ignorar cuando escucha el sonido de neumáticos acercándose a velocidad al paradero.

El autobús llegó.

* * *

 **N.A:**

Perdón por no publicar como acordé, mi mente se centró en el Festidanza de mi ex-colegio y no tenía inspiración. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, de seguir así, el domingo hay capitulo :)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
